


Best Frenemies Squad

by Discar



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Gen, Season 4 Finale Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21591628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Discar/pseuds/Discar
Summary: SEASON 4 FINALE SPOILERS.Glimmer gives Catra a pep talk.  Just a quick scene I needed to write down, fifty/fifty chance of being completely invalidated by season 5.
Relationships: Catra & Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	Best Frenemies Squad

Glimmer paced in the room she had been given on Horde Prime's ship. It was a nice room, relatively. Sure, it wasn't as good as her royal chambers back in Bright Moon, but it was better than a prison cell. Okay, Bright Moon's prison cells were also nicer than this room, but that was beside the point. She had considered having real jails built, but considering they had only had three prisoners in as many years, it hadn't seemed like a high priority, and all of their prisoners had ended up allying with them, so maybe nice prison cells were actually a good thing, and maybe she wasn't a complete failure of a queen who had done literally everything wrong from the absolute second she was crowned...

Glimmer continued pacing.

She glanced over at the room's only other occupant. "How are you so calm?"

Catra was lying on her back on the bed, flopped bonelessly and staring up at the ceiling. "Dunno."

Glimmer frowned, and stopped. " _Are_ you calm?" She didn't exactly know Catra well, but this didn't seem like normal behavior.

"Dunno."

Glimmer crossed her arms over her chest. "Why did you do it?"

"Gonna have to be a _little_ more specific, Sparkles."

Glimmer wanted to snap at her, but took a deep breath instead. "You told Horde Prime about the Heart of Etheria. You told him about the _weapon_. Why?"

Catra didn't answer for a long moment. Glimmer almost thought she wasn't going to answer at all, but finally she did. "I'm a survivor. I found a way to survive."

"By offering him up the _entire universe!?_ "

"I guess."

Again, this didn't seem like Catra. So... lifeless. Where was the mocking, the cruelty, the laughter? The energy?

"You didn't just save yourself, you know," Glimmer said quietly.

"Saving you was just part of saving me."

"I meant everyone else." Glimmer stepped forward. "Catra, you _saved the world_."

Catra scowled. Finally, a sign of life. "You think _that's_ what I was doing?"

"No, of course not," Glimmer said. "I know you think we're all naive fools, but I'm not an idiot. I know you were only looking out for yourself. But you saved _everyone_. Everyone in the Horde, everyone in the Rebellion. Scorpia, Entrapta..." Glimmer paused, unsure if she should continue. "Adora."

"Entrapta's dead," Catra snapped. "I killed her."

Glimmer blinked. "I thought you sent her to Beast Island."

"Which is a death sentence. She's _dead_."

"Bow and Adora went to rescue her," Glimmer said. "And Bow came back. There's no way he would ever come back without Entrapta. Which means she's _alive_."

"Bit of a leap," Catra said. "Besides, it doesn't matter. She'll hate me now."

"I'm pretty sure Entrapta couldn't hate anyone if she tried," Glimmer said dryly. "I mean, she thought we left her to die so she joined the Horde, and then next time we talked she was acting like nothing had changed."

"Who cares. Everyone else still hates me. I drove _everyone_ else away."

"Scorpia asked me not to hurt you," Glimmer said quietly. "That's the last thing she said to me."

"Scorpia's an idiot," Catra whispered.

Glimmer shook her head. "She's not an idiot for believing the best of people, for forgiving -"

Catra finally sat up and glared at her. "You think I _want_ forgiveness? Is that what this stupid little speech is about? You think you can spin this into some _stupid_ redemption story?" Glimmer felt her eyebrow twitch. "Well I don't want -"

"We are _so_ beyond what _you_ want!" Glimmer shouted. "I don't _care_ what you want! I don't think you even _know_ what you want any more!"

Catra scowled. "You don't -"

"I'M NOT DONE! It doesn't matter what _either_ of us want!" She jabbed a finger in Catra's face. "You wanted to be on top of the pile, to prove yourself better than everyone else? Your portal project got Horde Prime's attention, and everyone you cared about left you!"

"I don't care -"

"Oh, _stop_ that," Glimmer said, rolling her eyes. "We both know you care about people, so who are you pretending for?" She paused. "Where was I? Oh, right." She jabbed her finger in Catra's face again. "You nearly killed us all, both intentionally and accidentally. Well, I wanted to be a good queen, and I drove away everyone I cared about, almost destroyed the world, and lit the beacon for Horde Prime! We are _both_ at fault here!"

Glimmer stopped then, and took a deep breath. She refused to cry, not here, not now.

"So that wasn't just a lie Double Trouble told to bait me into a trap," Catra said.

Glimmer shook her head. "I thought we could use the Heart of Etheria. Adora and Bow disagreed. They... left. To find Entrapta. And before she could fix things, I screwed everything up."

"Yeah," Catra muttered. "Been there."

"But that's the difference." Glimmer poked Catra's forehead. "When all was said and done, _you_ saved the world. _You_ convinced Horde Prime not to destroy the entire planet. While I just stood there, frozen."

Catra sat there for a moment, her tail swishing behind her.

"World's hardly saved," she said. "I'm sure Horde Prime is going to enslave everyone. Horde, Rebellion... he's not gonna care."

"And he'll dispose of us the second we are no longer of any use." Glimmer, as a princess without an heir, would likely survive longer, but even that couldn't last forever. "You saved the world from _us_. And now _we_ need to save the world from _him_."

"The price of a job done well is another job." Catra smirked. "You know, this is why I avoided work back when Adora was with the Horde."

"Yeah, Adora told us some stories."

Catra perked up at that. "She did?"

Glimmer sat down next to her. "Not many. And she... started avoiding the subject, eventually." Glimmer winced. "As things got worse, she didn't like thinking about the good times." She smiled. "But that's how I know that the Horde on Etheria will help fight Horde Prime. Between Scorpia and Adora, I think they can convince everyone. While up here, we do everything we can to give them a fighting chance."

"All right, then." Catra leaned back on her hands. That playful smirk was back. Glimmer had always found it annoying, but just this once, she found it reassuring. "I assume you have a plan?"

"I have the beginnings of a plan," Glimmer said. She held up her hand, and the tiniest amount of light flickered. "First, we need to stall. If I can find a source of magic, everything else becomes _much_ easier."

"Stall," Catra said. She nodded. "Yeah, I think I can do that. But I think you skipped one _very_ important detail, Sparkles. Something we need to figure out before we do anything else."

Glimmer blinked. She had no idea what Catra was talking about. "What detail?"

Catra smirked. "Who gets the bed?"

Glimmer suddenly realized that they had only been given one room to share between them. And while it was nice, it was only designed for one person. Meaning there was only one bed.

Catra grinned, showing far too many teeth. "Fight you for it?"


End file.
